


Impatiens Glandulifera

by lds



Series: Impatiens [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team can't help but tease Sam over her "husband".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatiens Glandulifera

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Nancy.

The members of SG-1 sat around the conference table in various states of attentiveness. General Landry wrapped up a briefing on their latest assignment, a routine mission that failed to capture the focus of the team. The assignment was felt to be an appropriate, if boring, exercise as one of the members had only recently returned to duty after an off-world incident that led to her suffering memory loss.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, the teammate in question, sat in the meeting with a look of serenity…at least if one didn't look too closely. Her eyes held an unuttered threat to anyone who might even consider approaching the topic of her last off-world adventure. This cold stare had held off questions and comments from most of the SGC staff; however, her teammates were immune to such trivial glares.

"The thing is, I am feeling kinda insulted," Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell piped up once the General completed official business. "I mean, here I thought we were friends and you didn't even invite me to the wedding."

"I had rather hoped to be a bridesmaid," chirped Vala Mal Doran. "I've never been a bridesmaid."

"See, making poor Vala suffer," Cameron commiserated, waving his hand towards the woman sitting alongside him. "Always a bride, never a bridesmaid."

"I do believe it's 'Always a bridesmaid, never a bride.'" Teal'c advised.

Cameron shot him a wry look and smirked. "Just adapting to the situation."

Dr. Daniel Jackson, who sat across from the two brave souls insane enough to bring up the taboo topic, started to snicker. Though whether he was laughing at Cameron actually being sympathetic to Vala's plight or Teal'c's correction was unclear.

"Well, as you are all venturing into dangerous territory, I'll make a tactical retreat," General Landry stated as he watched Sam press her lips firmly together, her eye twitching. He quickly gathered his papers together, leaving at a quick pace.

Sam pounced on her longest standing teammate, a look of betrayal on her face as he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort a little too much.

"People in inappropriate relationships should be careful which side they choose," Sam hissed, wanting to pass on a little of that sting she felt.

Daniel looked at her blankly, prompting Vala to chirp, "I do believe she is referring to your boyfriend. That lovely man who…."

"Didn't we already have a discussion about don't ask, don't tell?" demanded Cameron as he cut Vala off. "This would be one of the places where we practice that."

Sam sat back in her chair with a smile. She had changed the focus of the conversation without really putting anyone's career at risk as SG-1 were the only ones present and they all knew. She shot a smirk at Daniel, relieved that his "boyfriend" wasn't here. The General would be worse than all of them combined when it came to teasing.

"Of course, if they were to get married," Vala pointed out, "Daniel would let me be a bridesmaid, wouldn't you, Daniel?"

Daniel tilted his head and raised his hand to emphasize the points he was about to make. "First of all, there wouldn't be a bride, just two grooms. Second of all, it is not legal in this and many other states."

Vala pouted, giving the archaeologist her sad face.

"Fine. If, hypothetically, we were to get married, you could be in the wedding party." Daniel conceded since there was no real risk to saying this in his mind and, hopefully, it would redirect the conversation from him and Jack.

This quickly proved successful as Vala turned to Sam and stated with a smile, "See it's just you who is being mean about the wedding thing. Not inviting any of us."

Sam scrunched her nose, "Ha. Ha. I married Ba'al and none of you were invited. I get it. You've all had your fun. Now is it possible to focus on our work?"

XXXX

Sam, Cameron and Vala were milling around a small market, killing time as they awaited the return of Daniel and Teal'c from the local temple. The two missing team mates were expected shortly, having already radioed that they were heading back to the village. It was cutting close to their due time, but with Daniel and temples, it was not unexpected.

Vala wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, twirling the other woman to face the same direction as her. "Isn't that your husband over there by the flower stand?"

"Not my husband," Sam answered in an exasperated tone, a pained look written on her face.

Cameron turned to look over at the stall in question, "Well, it is Ba'al. Wonder what he is doing on a backwater planet like this?"

Vala leant so she was addressing Cameron behind Sam's back. Pretending the other woman couldn't hear her, she whispered loudly, "Maybe we should send the wife over to ask. He may be more receptive to her queries than ours."

Then, standing straight once again, Vala smiled at Sam and asked, "This isn't some secret rendezvous you two had planned, is it? In which case, we'll leave you lovebirds alone."

"But not too long." Cameron interjected. "We are due back at base soon."

Sam rubbed her fingers along her brow and then pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'd say your jokes are getting thin, but they were never fat to start. I am, however, going to go talk to Ba'al, something tells me it will be less annoying somehow."

"Ouch."

"Nasty."

Cameron and Vala were so caught up in Sam's little side trip to see Ba'al that they didn't notice their other two team mates stroll to them up from behind.

"Where's Sam?" Daniel queried, causing both Cameron and Vala to jump a little.

"Over talking to Ba'al," Vala informed her team mate with a brilliant smile.

"Do you think it is wise to allow Colonel Carter to speak to Ba'al alone?" Teal'c questioned his team leader.

"He thinks of himself as some sort of ally of ours since the Ori arrived," Cameron commented. "She'll be fine."

"Did he just give her something?" Vala wrinkled her nose in, making an effort to figure out the puzzle of the exchange. "And what do you suppose they are chatting about anyway?"

Daniel tilted his head and contemplated the conversation he was witnessing but not hearing. "I don't know if he gave her anything, Sam is effectively blocking my view. However, knowing Sam, she is probably apologizing for any embarrassment she caused."

"Really?" Vala swung around to look at Daniel.

"Yes, really." He confirmed.

"To a goa'uld?"

"Yes, to a goa'uld."

Sam finished her talk with the Ba'al and headed back towards her team mates, a winsome smile upon her face. She looked over the group, taking in the fact that Daniel and Teal'c had returned during her absence, and stated, "Well, since the gang is all here, we can head to the gate and go home."

"Yes we may." Teal'c concurred, starting towards the stargate himself.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell us what you and Ba'al were talking about?" Cameron asked a short while later when it became apparent that Sam wasn't going to bring it up voluntarily.

"I'm afraid I'll have to claim spousal confidentially," she smirked and then quickened her pace to pull ahead of him.

Daniel laughed at the response and stated, "You teased her without mercy and now you got to pay the piper."

The remaining walk to gate was done in silence.

XXXX

Sam twirled the little pink flower between her fingers as she hunted down one of SGC's resident botanists. The flower itself looked familiar and she wanted to find out what Earth plant it resembled. She managed to corner one near the commissary.

"I do believe it's an Impatiens Glandulifera," The botanist stated. "Though occasionally cultivated for its flowers, there are some who view it as an invasive weed."

Sam frowned as she took the flower back. No woman wants to be given a weed as a gift, no matter how small the token or questionable the giver may be.

"It goes by several different common names such as Policeman's Helmet as it resembles a Bobby's helmet. Ornamental Jewelweed, Indian Touch-Me-Not or Himalayan Balsam, after its native land," the botanist continued.

"Himalayan Balsam?" queried Sam.

"Yes, part of the family Balsaminaceae."

"Balsam." Sam smiled to herself. "Sweet."


End file.
